4/4
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَءَاتُوا النِّسَاءَ صَدُقَاتِهِنَّ نِحْلَةً فَإِنْ طِبْنَ لَكُمْ عَنْ شَيْءٍ مِنْهُ نَفْسًا فَكُلُوهُ هَنِيئًا مَرِيئًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve antün nisae sadükatihinne nıhleh fe in tıbne leküm an şey'im minhü nefsen fe küluhü henıem merıa Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Kadınlarınızın mehirlerini bir bağış olarak verin, ama onlar, gönül hoşluğuyla mehirlerinin bir miktarını size bağışlarlarsa o vakit de onu içinize sindire sindire ve afiyetle yiyin. Kadınlarınızın mehirlerini bir bağış olarak verin, ama onlar, gönül hoşluğuyla mehirlerinin bir miktarını size bağışlarlarsa o vakit de onu içinize sindire sindire ve afiyetle yiyin. Ali Bulaç Meali Kadınlara mehirlerini gönülden isteyerek (ve bir hak olarak) verin, fakat onlar, gönül hoşluğuyla size ondan bir şeyi bağışlarlarsa, onu da afiyetle, iç huzuruyla yiyin. Ahmet Varol Meali Kadınlara mehirlerini gönül hoşluğu ile verin. Eğer kendileri bizzat gönül hoşnutluğu ile (mehirlerinden) size bir şey bağışlarlarsa o zaman onu afiyetle ve huzurla yiyin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Kadınlara mehirlerini (bir görev olarak) gönül hoşluğuyla verin. Eğer kendi istekleriyle o mehrin bir kısmını size bağışlarlarsa, onu da afiyetle yiyin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Kadınlara mehirlerini (bir görev olarak) gönül hoşluğuyla verin. Eğer kendi istekleriyle o mehrin bir kısmını size bağışlarlarsa, onu da afiyetle yiyin. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Kadınlara mehirlerini gönül rızası ile (cömertçe) verin; eğer gönül hoşluğu ile o mehrin bir kısmını size bağışlarlarsa onu da afiyetle yeyin. Edip Yüksel Meali Kadınlara mehirlerini tam verin. Kendi istekleriyle o mehrin bir kısmını size bağışlarlarsa onu günül huzuruyla yiyebilirsiniz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Kadınlara mehirlerini gönül hoşluğuyla verin. Eğer onlar gönül rızasıyla size bir şey bağışlarlarsa onu afiyetle yiyin. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) ve aldığınız kadınlara mihirlerini efendicesine verin, şayed ondan birazını kendileri gönül hoşluğile bağışlarlarsa onu da içinize sine sine yeyin Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Kadınlara mihirlerini bir atiyye olarak veriniz. Şâyet size ondan bir miktarın gönül hoşluğu ile bağışlar iseler onu da afiyetle, kolaylıkla yiyiniz. Muhammed Esed Kadınlara mehirlerini hiçbir karşılık beklemeden verin; 5 ama eğer onlar, kendi rızalarıyla bir kısmını size bırakırlarsa ondan hoşnutluk ve gönül rahatlığıyla faydalanın. Suat Yıldırım Evleneceğiniz kadınlara mehirlerini gönül hoşluğu ile verin. Eğer mehrin bir kısmını gönül rızasıyla size bağışlarlarsa onu içinize sine sine afiyetle yeyin. Süleyman Ateş Meali Kadınlara mehirlerini bir hak olarak (gönül hoşluğuyla) verin; eğer kendi istekleriyle o mehrin bir kısmını size bağışlarlarsa, onu da afiyetle yeyin. Şaban Piriş Meali Kadınlara mehirlerini seve seve verin. Eğer, kendi istekleriyle mehrin bir kısmını size bağışlarlarsa, onu da afiyetle yiyin Ümit Şimşek Meali Kadınlara mehirlerini gönül hoşluğu ile verin. Eğer onlar kendiliklerinden mehirlerinin bir kısmını size bağışlayacak olurlarsa, onu da âfiyetle yersiniz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Kadınlara mehirlerini nazik ve cömert bir şekilde örf ve çevrenin kabullerine uygun olarak verin. Eğer ondan birazını kendileri kişisel istekleriyle size sunmuşlarsa artık onu içinize sine sine yiyin. Yusuf Ali (English) . And give the women (on marriage) their dower as a free gift; but if they, of their own good pleasure, remit any part of it to you, Take it and enjoy it with right good cheer. M. Pickthall (English) And give unto the women (whom ye marry) free gift of their marriage portions; but if they of their own accord remit unto you a part thereof, then ye are welcome to absorb it (in your wealth). Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri